The Librarian and the Jock
by HaLoReAcHgIrl
Summary: Kevin was just your average high school jock, he had popularity and good looks. One thing that he was lacking in, however, was romance. That is until he meets the new librarian. Kevedd! ***DISCONTINUED; PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT***
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally decided to put it down on paper so to speak. I will continue it if I get enough feedback on it. This is my first story and I'm not the strongest writer so please be gentle. I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. (No flames or else I may very well just cry, I'm just that sensitive.) Updates may be sporadic as I am currently in the middle of finals in my last year of high school and have a bunch of stuff going on with college acceptances.**

 **Thanks so much dshell99 for encouraging me to write this! (Sorry for the long wait) Check out her stories as they are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show and Nat belongs to the wonderful c2ndy2cid!**

Chapter 1

Kevin Barr, Peach Creek High's most popular jock and resident bad boy.

He is also the most available and sought after bachelor that Peach Creek High has ever seen. As a senior, he stands at 6 foot 2 inches with the body of an Adonis, tanned skin and red hair, along with striking emerald green eyes. All the girls and even some boys swooned upon sight of him walking down the halls with his best friends. He and his "squad" as people say, rule the school with their good looks, intelligence, and overall personable attitudes.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer is Kevin's number one girl that every guy wants to have as their arm candy and every girl envies. She is a petite, curvy, blonde with the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. She is the one that everyone goes to with their problems as she is the best at giving advice, what with her carefree yet loving attitude. Nat Kedd Goldberg is next in the group of friends, with a similar build to Kevin, golden eyes, and bright teal hair. Many wonder how he even got into the group with his rowdy attitude and strange obsession with butts.

Today was just another seemingly normal day for the trio as they sat in their second period art class.

"Man, nothing exciting ever happens in this damn school. For once, I would just like to see something new." Kevin sighed as he flicked his paintbrush

Nazz giggled as she brushed her hair behind her ear and looked over at him. "I don't know dude, I heard that there is a new librarian starting today. That seems pretty new to me!"

"When was the last time you saw me go into the library Nazz?"

"Okay, okay, no need to be a smart ass, I was just saying. It would probably be a good idea to go in there to at least find a book for our history paper due next week."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Have you seen Nat? He's been pretty quiet since class started."

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure he'll turn up at some point."

Just as Nazz said that, Nat burst into the classroom ignoring the stares it caused and hightailed it to where Kevin and Nazz were sitting.

"You guys will never believe what I just saw!" he squealed.

"Not sure I want to know, but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway." Kevin replied.

"I just saw the new librarian talking with the principal and may I just say that he is _hot_! He was working some skinny jeans and has the finest ass I've ever seen! He looks really young too. I can guarantee you guys that once you see him you'll be going into the library a lot more!" Nat practically squealed to his friends.

It was no secret to anyone that Nat was pansexual as it was pretty obvious from the way he carried himself. There's also the fact that he's always trailing people's behinds, no matter the gender. Kevin himself was bi, but it seemed he took more to girls considering the fact that he has never actually been seen with a boy. Nazz was also bi and had a wonderful girlfriend in the artistic Marie Kanker.

"Goldberg! Shut the fuck up before I get mad!" yelled an irritated voice belonging to the one and only James "Rave" Cute, Peach Creek High's number one drama student. He's also been voted "Most Likely to Have a Stick Up His Ass for Eternity" since freshman year.

"No can do princess! Unless... you're jealous and would rather I talk about your ass!" Nat called back as he practically swooned at the thought.

Rave didn't even bother to respond, he just went back to his painting, ignoring the person he considered to be the bane of his existence. The bell soon rang signaling the end of the class and start of lunch. The trio of friends gathered their things and exited the classroom. The school had just one scheduled lunch instead of different waves so they usually didn't have to worry about being separated.

After eating their lunch, the trio just aimlessly wandered the school, passing the time until the end of the lunch period. At least they were until...

"Hey guys! I have an idea ( _"Oh, this can't be good," thought Kevin_ ) why don't we go to the library so that you guys can see Mr. Hotty yourselves!" exclaimed Nat as they walked down the hall, surprising his friends with the relatively safe suggestion.

"Sure dude, it's not like we have anything else to do anyways." Nazz replied.

"Whatever." came Kevin's retort.

The trio then began their trek to the dark and mysterious place known as Peach Creek High's school library. None of them remembers the last time they went in there (if they ever did). They lingered outside for a moment or two upon their arrival as they contemplated the effects of going into the library on their reputations as the "cool kids".

As the bad boy of the group, Kevin took it upon himself to be the first to push into the library and instantly stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

He instantly notices the long legs of the man standing before him, bringing him to probably about 5 foot 11 inches. His upper body was small, yet lean like a swimmer, showing that while he may not be a weight lifter, he probably does some light exercise on the side. His skin was slightly tan and his raven hair framed his face from underneath a black beanie with white stripes. What had captivated Kevin, however, were the brilliant sky blue eyes that immediately brightened the room with their war depths.

"Good afternoon, I'm Mr. Vincent your new librarian." he said with a tenor similar to what Kevin would assume to be an angel's.

Kevin was never really one for clichés but he knew, right then and there, that love at first sight was real.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty sure that this story is going to be relatively short because I just don't have the imagination or creativity needed to keep it going that long.**

 **Thanks to all who followed or favorited!**

 **Thanks to SenpaiWillNeverNoticeYou, Reldomi, and deadliest love for you for the reviews! They made me so happy and I greatly appreciate them!**

 **Warning: This story will have a relationship between a minor and adult for a short period of time. Kevin is 17 at the time where they first meet and will be turning 18 soon after (A bit of info on his character for those of you who may be uncomfortable with this)**

Chapter 2

Once Kevin entered the library, Nat and Nazz finally worked up the courage to follow him and immediately rammed into his back, effectively breaking the trance that he seemed to be in as they all fell to the floor in a domino effect.

"Ugh, what the hell you guys?!" Kevin exclaimed as they laid in a pile on the floor.

"Well it's not our fault that you decided to stop right smack dab in the middle of the doorway!" Nat retorted

Then man, now known as Mr. Vincent, seemed startled by the teens' antics but he quickly got over it as he worked to help them up. Upon touching Kevin's hand, he immediately felt a spark travel up his spine, nearly dropping the poor boy to the hard floor once again.

The feeling of a hand picking him up caused Kevin to look up into the captivating blue eyes of Mr. Vincent and he began to feel a blush rushing onto his cheeks. He quickly picked himself up and retracted his hand, feeling a twinge of disappointment at the loss of contact with the attractive librarian. He watched as the man then helped Nat up and then, much to his chagrin, as Nat checked out his butt as he bent to help Nazz. Once she was up and had dusted her clothes off, Nazz took it upon herself to begin introductions.

"Hi Mr. Vincent, it's great to finally meet you, I've been hearing rumors of a new librarian coming in today! It's nice to have someone so young working here now, Mrs. Reynolds was nice and all but I think time was beginning to catch up to her. By the way, is there anything else that we could call you? It feels a bit weird calling someone so young "Mr. Vincent." Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Nazz." She said pointing to herself and ending her ramble. She also took notice of the strangely quiet boys standing beside her, especially Kevin, who seemed to be drooling as he openly stared at the librarian. She made a mental note talk to him about that later.

"Hello, Ms. Nazz it is a pleasure to meet you, and as for another name... hmm... well, my first name is Eddward with two D's so I suppose that you could just call me something along those lines as long as it's school appropriate. Though I must say, not many students have come in today and the ones that have certainly haven't made an entrance quite as interesting as yours!" Mr. Vincent replied. He also noticed the look that Kevin was giving him and though he isn't used to being looked at so intensely, he couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by it. If he was being honest with himself, he actually quite liked it.

"We aren't just any normal students Double Delish!" Nat finally decided to pipe up.

 _"Double Delish?" That is certainly an interesting take on my name that I haven't heard before..._ Eddward thought to himself. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Allow me to introduce myself my good sir as you have just had the pleasure of meeting the one and only Nathan Goldberg! Preferably Nat by the way. The most lovable and popular boy within this here school! Well, aside from my best bud Kevin here. I am also a famous connoisseur of derrieres around these parts." Nat exclaimed as he made wild hand gestures and wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddward watched as he then not so subtly nudged the other boy, Kevin, with his elbow. This seemed to awaken the boy from the stupor he seemed to be in and he quickly and quietly introduced himself.

The slightly older man then took a few moments to look over the students that stood before him. Nazz seemed to be a nice girl who, thankfully, stayed at a respectable distance (he could not say this for the other girls that he met earlier in the day). Nat seemed as though he was quite the character (if his teal hair wasn't an indicator of that, he wasn't quite sure of what was).

As Eddward looked over the last teen, he wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He seemed fairly quiet, which he knew couldn't be with such boisterous and sociable friends. Something that unnerved him a bit about the boy was the way that his heart seemed to beat just a bit faster upon looking at him. He felt a strange sort of attraction to the boy that he had never felt with anyone else before and it was frightening. He resolved at that point to try and keep his distance from him as much as possible.

Kevin was feeling the same way as Mr. Vincent. He felt as though there was a magnetic force pulling him towards the older man, yet he had no idea as to what was bringing it on. It both frightened and exhilarated the teen at the same time. At the exact moment that Mr. Vincent resolved to stay away, he decided that he would work hard to get even closer to the man.

"Well, it was nice meeting the three of you, but I'm afraid that I must get going now. Lots of work to do, you see." Mr. Vincent informed the teens.

"Cool, it was nice meeting you Edd!" "See you later Double Delectable!" came from the two more talkative ones of the trio. Kevin just stood there, still staring at the new librarian now like he was a piece of meat.

Edd quickly turned and walked towards one of the bookcases, rounding the corner and out of sight of the three. Once he was gone, Nazz turned on Kevin with an inquiring look, demanding that her tell her what was going on in his mind throughout that entire encounter.

"Okay dude, spill. You were literally staring at him like he was your prey or something and you wanted to jump him. Couldn't you at least have been a little more subtle?" she said.

"Yeah man, that was bit much even by my standards." Nat added.

"I honestly don't know, but one thing that I'm sure about is that I want him." Kevin replied as he turned on his heel and out of the library, leaving Nazz and Nat with uneasy expressions on their faces, nervous of the events to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I had finals every day for two weeks straight and then prom and then a road trip for my little sister's birthday. I also wasn't sure of how to continue the story, beginnings are always the hardest for me. Overall, it's been a pretty busy few weeks. It didn't seem like that long since I last updated though, when I finally got around to looking at the story I saw that it had been about two and a half weeks since I last did so I'm really sorry about that!**

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows!**

 **Also, thank you to deadliest love for you, Reldomi, and Bobalafruta for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are the best!**

 **Warnings: There will be an minor/adult relationship for a short period of time in this story (Edd is 23 and Kevin is 17 going on 18). Things begin to get a little steamy in this chapter! There may or may not be smut in the next chapter depending on what you guys want. Let me know if you want!**

Chapter 3

Kevin spent the next month sneaking into the library whenever he got the chance to watch Edd while he worked. He would hide behind book cases as Edd stood behind the counter checking out books to other students or reading books of his own. He learned through eavesdropping in on his conversations with other students that he was still in school studying to be a doctor and that being a librarian at the school was a way for him to pay for his tuition. Though he may love books, helping people has always been his passion (Kevin swooned at this because really, could Edd be any more perfect?).

Kevin has also been skipping out on his friends a lot due to his mid-lunch excursions and Nazz and Nat have basically begged him to stop because what if someone sees him pretty much just stalking the new hot librarian? What would people say? They were sure that his reputation would just pretty much be over if people found out about his creepy habits. Then again, who's to say that Kevin ever listened to anyone's advice? He's a Barr man and Barr men are known to be as stubborn as mules.

One day a month and a half after meeting the new librarian Kevin made a risky decision. He decided that he would confront Edd with his feelings. Nazz and Nat were besides themselves to say the least

"Dude you can't do that! What if he reports you to the principal for going against the Code of Student Conduct or something like that? You could be suspended, maybe even expelled!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Yeah man, this seems a bit crazy, and that's saying something coming from me. I mean sure he looks like a fine piece of ass (he got a smack from Kevin for that comment), but he is still way older than you. You could get him arrested if you start something! Besides, I want to be able to look at Double Delicious without knowing that you claimed him (more smacks)." Nat added.

"Look, I know you guys are worried about me but I honestly can't live any longer keeping these feelings to myself. I'm telling him today and that's final." Kevin responded hotly, turning on his heel to head to class.

A few hours later after football practice Kevin found himself in front of the library trying to psyche himself up to go in.

"Okay, Kev, you can do this. You're a Barr man and Barr men can do anything." he repeated to himself like a mantra. He found himself on the floor soon afterwards as the door swung open once he finally found the courage to try and open it.

"Oh dear! Kevin! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that anyone was still left in the school! I'm usually the last one out! Is there anything that you need? Are you okay?" Edd fretted as he pulled the teen off the floor and dusted him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, uh, I actually, uh, wanted to, uh, talk to you Edd." Kevin stuttered, feeling his face burn at the close proximity at which he was with the librarian.

"Oh? Well what is it?" Edd couldn't possibly fathom what it is that Kevin would want to speak to him about so late.

"Could we talk in private?" Kevin was not about to talk about his feelings with the chance of someone walking by. He could barely even talk about them with his friends, though he was very obvious about them.

"Sure, let me just unlock the library." Edd replied as he turned, pulling out his keys at the same time. He was unaware of the fact that a certain someone was also appreciatively checking out his behind as he looked for the key. He soon found the key and the two walked inside to the office that is set up for all library staff members.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about? Oh, and we must hurry, I wouldn't want your parents to get worried about you getting home late."

"Um, uh, well you see, I uh wanted to talk to you about something that is kind of personal to me and has been bothering me for a little while." Kevin felt embarrassed by all of the stuttering he was doing. _"What the fuck happened to the speech you went over all of sixth period you dumb ass?!"_ He yelled at himself as he racked his brain for what he was going to say.

Edd patiently stood as he watched Kevin, he could tell that whatever it was that he wanted to say was very important. He also took the time to look over the boy and appreciate his muscular build in his tight dark-wash jeans and muscle tee. His feelings for the boy had been growing over the past couple of weeks. He had noticed as Kevin wandered into the library every day for the past month and thought it was adorable how he was trying to be all inconspicuous. Although Kevin never came up and talked to him, he began to look forward to the teenager's visits. He came out of the daze he was in when Kevin seemed like he was about to say something however.

"Okay, so uh, don't laugh, but I uh really like you and have uh wanted to tell you for a while now. I'm pretty sure that I'm uh in love with you and have been since the moment I laid eyes on you. I know that you may not feel the same way, but I just really needed to tell you and uh, you know what? FUCK IT!"

Kevin finally grew tired of all of his stuttering and embarrassment and decided to just go for it and grabbed Edd by the arm, pulling him close towards him so that their lips smashed together. Edd seemed surprised and it took him a few seconds to reciprocate, but once he did, Kevin could have sworn that he saw stars as he slid his hands down to Edd's hips. Their lips melded together perfectly and their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and Kevin was pretty sure that he was in heaven.

Edd was stunned by Kevin's confession and actions to say the least and was unsure of what to do as their lips smashed together. He knew it wasn't right, (he was an adult kissing a teenager for heaven's sake!) but he just couldn't seem to pull himself away. He melted into Kevin and the kiss almost seemed magical in his opinion. After a few minutes of their lips melding and tongues dueling he realized how wrong it was for him to be doing what he was and he somehow managed ton pull himself away.

"Kevin! That was completely inappropriate! There is too much of an age gap for you to be feeling this way. I am quite flattered by your confession, but I just cannot submit myself to your desires. Oh goodness, we just kissed! What if someone saw? Oh Lord! I could be labeled a pedophile! I could go to jail! Oh Lord, Oh Lord, Oh Lord...!" Edd exclaimed as he continued to ramble and freak out.

"Edd. Edd. Edd! Calm down! No one saw and you are not too old for me," Kevin grabbed his hands, "I meant what I said. I love you and I can tell that you love me too. There's no way that you didn't feel what I felt when we kissed. I want to be with you and if we have to hide our relationship for a little while then so be it, as long as I have you I will be fine. Please just give me a chance, give us a chance." Kevin whispered as he moved in closer and closer to Edd's face.

"I don't know, Kevin. We could get in a lot of trouble for this. I just can't..." Edd replied as he moved closer as well.

"Please Edd." A little closer.

"I can't." Closer still.

"You can." Their lips were practically touching at this point.

"I can..." Edd said in a daze as he finally pushed their lips together and they fell into a world that was just their own. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as he felt arms slither around his waist and pick him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around the other's toned hips. Kevin carried him over to the desk in the middle of the office and pushed him down onto it, the kiss becoming more and more heated.

They forgot about society and all of its expectations, they forgot that they were student and librarian, forbidden to ever be together. They didn't, however, forget who the other was, that they were Edd and Kevin, two souls forever bound together in an everlasting love like no other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup my peeps? Sorry for the long wait! I just graduated high school and have been trying find a job, my parents have been hassling me about college (still haven't decided where I'm going and it's their faults because they won't let me choose) and fasting has had me tired (I slept in until 3 pm today; I know, I'm a lazy bum ^.^) I also am not big on writing (even though I live on fanfiction) so I've been putting off this story because I suck at starting things up. I'm also very sorry if this seems a bit rushed but as I mentioned before, I'm not that strong a writer so I don't think that there will be too much backstory or thickening plot within this as it will be relatively short (I think). It is currently 12:20 am so I'm sorry if this has any mistakes in it and this is also my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucks. Onto the show!**

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows!**

 **Thank you to Kakelyn and LittleUkemewmew for the reviews!**

 **Warnings: Minor/Adult Relationship and Smut**

Kevin and Edd were laying haphazardly across the librarian's desk immersed in a heated lip lock, hips slowly grinding together. The kisses exchanged between the two were nothing like they had never experienced before and they just couldn't get enough of the other.

Edd's lips were the softest pair that Kevin had ever felt and his kisses were just magical. It felt as though he was kissing an angel and he never wanted to stop. He didn't think that he _could_ stop though, Edd was just too captivating.

Kevin's kisses spoke of secret kisses hidden within the bookcases and a passion that Edd had never felt before. The teen had a sort of fire to him that was slowly consuming Edd little by little until he was nothing but a puddle of goo left for Kevin to mold into whatever he wanted. They slowly pulled apart, leaving but mere centimeters of space between their lips, fully intending on indulging themselves in the other again as their hips continued their sensual movements.

"God, Edd... You're so beautiful. I don't think I can stop if we keep going. Please tell me you want this as much as I do." Kevin whispered breathlessly into Edd's ear as he nuzzled the side of his neck, planting sweet kisses and making Edd shiver.

"I want you, please Kevin, make me yours." came Edd's sultry reply.

That was the green light that Kevin needed to keep going and he gently pulled Edd into a sitting position and pulled his shirt off. He laid his love back down and took a moment to bask in the sight of his angel. Edd was lightly panting with a flush going from his cheeks down his neck. He bashfully covered his chest under the heat of Kevin's gaze and flushed brighter.

"Don't cover yourself up like that babe, as long as you're with me I want you to feel as comfortable as possible." Kevin said lovingly as he gently removed Edd's hands from his chest. He looked over Edd appreciatively with eyes full of love and lust as well as a hint of mischief. Edd was not as buff as himself but he had a lean physique with a few underlying muscles that suited him in Kevin's eyes.

Edd quickly leaned up into Kevin's neck so as to hide his embarrassment and fiddled with the hem of the teen's shirt. Kevin soon got the message and pulled back enough to remove his shirt, smirking as he took in Edd's appreciative gaze. He then reclined back into Edd and took to kissing his neck, finding his pulse point and sucking hard. Edd gasped as he felt the redhead latch down onto him and gave out a moan that had the blood rushing straight down to Kevin's cock. Kevin pulled back to admire his work on Edd's neck and made a satisfied sound as he took in the bruise developing on the other's neck. He then moved down to Edd's nipples and took one into his mouth as he twisted the other. Edd writhed under him as he teased his chest, letting out little gasps and moans, letting Kevin know just how sensitive his nipples were. Kevin continued his ministrations, switching to the other nipple as he made quick work of their jeans.

The two were soon naked and Kevin slowly worked his way down Edd's chest to his navel. He stayed there for a few moments, kissing and teasing, not yet following the trail down to his prize.

"Ngh, Kevin, stop teasing!" Edd moaned out as he pulled at the teen's hair.

Kevin couldn't deny his angel and moved down the few inches to Edd's member, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Edd was by no means small like how most would probably think of him, no, because before Kevin stood Edd's member, tall and proud at about seven, red and weeping. He knelt before it, admiring it until he was reminded of his task by a soft tug to his hair by Edd. He grabbed it in his hand and began to slowly lick stripes up the sides of it, pulling whimpers out of the man above him. Several more tugs to his hair prompted him to stop his teasing and he began to take the erect member into his mouth. He then began to bob his head back and forth, trying to get a feel for it to see how far he could go. He found that he could take about six and a half inches into his mouth and put his hand on the rest that he couldn't get into his mouth and he started to move faster as he got used to the cock in his mouth.

Now, Kevin may have known that he was bisexual, but he was by no means experienced when it came to sexual situations with men. As he got used to Edd's member in his mouth, he began to realize just how much he was enjoying himself. Edd's moans were helping to spur him on and he took as much of the cock into his mouth as he could, savoring the taste of Edd on his taste buds.

"Oh God, Kevin, ngh, I'm so close!" Edd exclaimed as he felt the tightening in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want this to end so quickly, however, and he quickly pulled Kevin off of his member and flipped Kevin onto the desk and took his cock into his mouth. Kevin definitely was not small, growing to a good eight inches at his longest but Edd was deep throating him like a pro. Kevin was dazed for a second but soon threw his head back and started groaning loudly at the feel of Edd sucking his cock. It was way better than any other blowjob that he had ever gotten from his flings with girls. The moans that Edd was letting out were sending vibrations down his cock and he soon felt his peak coming. He pulled Edd back up and smashed their lips together, teeth clicking together from the force of the impact.

"Please tell me you have-" He was cut off by Edd lips before he could get out his question and watched as Edd pulled away and reached into his desk drawer and grabbed lube and a condom.

"I'm always prepared Mr. Barr." Edd said as he took in Kevin's questioning look and climbed onto the desk and spread his legs, giving Kevin a full view of just how beautiful he was.

"God babe, you're so gorgeous." He groaned as he grabbed the lube off the desk and spread some on his fingers. He then circled Edd's quivering hole and pushed one in, noticing just how easily it slipped in.

"Did you stretch yourself? Huh? Were you thinking of me as you moaned and fingered yourself? I bet that's why you are always staying so late after school, isn't it? Mmm, you're such a dirty boy." Kevin said as he quickly added the remaining two fingers and slammed them into Edd, watching as he squirmed and flushed.

"Ngh, yes, I couldn't help myself! Ooh... I'm such a dirty boy! Oh Kevin I need you. Please, just take me already! Make me yours forever!" Edd replied ad he writhed on the desk, even more turned on from their words and the fingers pounding into him.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore and quickly removed his fingers, trying to ignore Edd's whimper from the loss off his fingers, and ripped open the condom. He hastily rolled it on and spread lube over it. He pulled Edd to the edge of the desk and lined himself up with his hole, shaking with excitement. He had been waiting for this since the moment he first laid eyes on the cute librarian and he now had his angel. He slowly pushed into Edd, careful to not hurt him and soon hilted himself fully within him. He groaned at the tightness and had to use all of his willpower to not just pound into the gorgeous man lying beneath him. Edd's wiggling form was all he needed to know that he was good to go. He slowly pulled out, leaving just the head in and then slammed back into Edd, bringing moans out of both of them. They quickly built up a rhythm and moved in sync, the only sound in the office being that of their moans and the wet slap of skin on skin.

Edd soon grew tired of their position and pushed Kevin off of him and into the rolling chair behind the desk, sitting on him and riding his cock. Kevin nearly came right then and there as he watched his love bounce on him like a pro, letting out moans that would put even a porn star to shame. He grabbed Edd's hips hard enough to bruise and helped him lift himself up and slammed him back down while thrusting back into the tight heat. Their moans began to grow in volume and they were soon screaming in ecstasy as they reached their peaks at the same time, Edd's cum spurting all over Kevin's chest and the desk.

They sat there panting as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking and Kevin gently helped ease Edd off his cock. They sat in the chair for a few minutes as they gathered their bearings, Edd leaning into Kevin's chest as the teen planted soft kisses into his hair as his beanie came off at some point during their activities. They soon got up and got to work on cleaning themselves (and the office up) giggling as Kevin frequently grabbed Edd and gently kissed him as he swayed them around the office.

They eventually had to gather everything up as it was getting late, but they exchanged numbers and left with chests feeling lighter and goofy smiles upon their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, guess who's back? And with another chapter! Oh goodness, it's been such a long time since I updated this and I'm sorry for that. I've been really stressed with personal things that I am not going to bore you all with. I also had no idea of where to go with this because as I've probably mentioned before, writing is not my forte. If you have suggestions for what you want to be in the next chapter PLEASE TELL ME! IT WOULD GET CHAPTERS OUT MUCH FASTER! I am also taking requests for one shots if any of you are interested! This chapter is mostly about the aftermath and Edd and Kevin's reactions. It is also 4:00 am so I apologize for any mistakes that you guys may find in advance.**

 **Thanks for all of the follows and faves!**

 **Thank you to erinleigh121 and the Guest for their reviews! Also, I'm sorry guest if the last chapter was not quite up to par with the previous chapters, but as I had mentioned I am not a very strong writer so I'm sure that much of this story is going to seem like it was rushed (and I do apologize in advance for that). Let's give a hand up for vampygurl402 for getting me to actually move my lazy butt to write the next chapter!**

 **Warnings: Minor/Adult Relationship**

The next few days seemed to go by in a blur for both Kevin and Edd. They were both unsure as to how to move on with their relationship after their last meeting. Kevin would venture into the library during the lunch hour to try and shed some light on this predicament but it seemed as though Edd was avoiding him for some reason or another. This put a bit of a damper on his mood, but with Edd always running into the librarians' office every time he showed up, it was to be expected.

"Why don't you just call him? You have his number for God's sake!" Nazz yelled exasperatedly as she, Kevin and Nat sat in Kevin's room the Thursday after the incident **(A/N: I don't think I mentioned it in the last chapter, but Kevin met up with Edd the Friday before)**.

"Yeah dude! You can't just sulk around all day about Double Delicious when you have the perfect way of dealing with the situation right here. You guys already did the nasty so what's the big deal about a phone call or text?" came Nat's two-cents.

"You guys don't understand! How am I supposed to just call him after what we did? That just seems so impersonal. I want to actually talk to him face to face but that's kind of impossible when he won't even look at me!" Kevin moaned out as he face planted into his pillow.

The two friends looked at each other before looking down at their depressed bestie.

"Look, how about you go into the library after school when he's cleaning up the library or something and just corner him? Even if he manages to run into the office, you could just wait outside of it until he eventually comes out. Then you guys could have your conversation in private since everyone else will be gone by then!" Nat suggested.

Kevin lifted his head from the pillow as both he and Nazz stared at Nat incredulously. That actually sounded like a pretty good idea...

~~~Meanwhile on Edd's end~~~

"I just don't know what to do Eddy! I don't know how much longer I can avoid him!" Edd wailed over the phone as he spoke to his best friend.

"Well Sockhead, mind if I make a suggestion? Grow some balls and just go talk to him! God, who even is this guy? All you've told me is that you guys hooked up and nothing else! You know how I feel about these random guys that just seem to show up all the time. How did you guys meet? He better not be like the last guy what was his name again? Trevor? Tyler? You know what? Never mind, I don't really give a damn, just tell me about this new guy." Eddy replied a bit agitated. Eddy was a no nonsense guy and just liked to get straight to the point, so to have his childhood friend not tell him about this new guy that he was apparently madly in love with was a bit annoying as well as offensive.

"Oh Eddy, I-I just don't know if I can do that..."

"Why the hell not Sockhead? You've told me about all of these other guys, what makes this one so different?"

"Maybe it's just best if you and Ed come over and I explain the situation in person, the phone isn't exactly the best way to tell you everything."

"What? Fiiiiiine, we'll be there in 10." Eddy grumbled, annoyed at having to leave his house.

15 minutes later finds Edd opening the door to his best friends Ed and Eddy, who ended up standing there for another 5 as they were lectured about punctuality by their friend. Eddy was rather short compared his two friends, standing at 5 feet six inches, looking more like an elf standing next to his two friends. He had short slicked back hair and grey eyes that he often used to woo the ladies. Ed stood at a proud 6 feet 4 inches, with bright red hair styled in a faux hawk and kind chocolate brown eyes. Whereas Eddy had been the scheming one of the group, Ed had been a bit slow compared to others but with some help from Edd, he was now able to hold a proper conversation, get into college and skate through with a B average. They both walked into the house like they owned it (well Eddy did anyway, Ed sort of just lumbered through) and sat on the couch opposite to Edd, who sat wringing his hands together looking rather anxious.

"So Sockhead, what's so important about this dude that you couldn't tell me about him over the phone?" Eddy asked impatiently after a good few moments of silence.

"Okay you both have to promise me to stay calm and not freak out when I tell you this okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just get on with it!" "You got it Double D!" came the simultaneous responses from the two guests.

"Okay, so my partner's name is Kevin, I met him through..." Edd told them the whole story from when Kevin first bumped into him in the school, his not-so-sneaky visits to watch him, and their passion filled encounter and confessions the previous week.

Once he finished he sat and watched his friends trying to gauge their reactions. Eddy sat there with his mouth gaping and eyes widened in shock while Ed's face held a blank expression, almost as if he was trying to assess the situation.

"So you mean to tell me that you fucked a teenager?! And that you're in love with him?!" came Eddy's incredulous response after he seemingly came to his senses.

"Yes, that is precisely what I'm saying, though you don't have to say it so crudely." Edd said with a look of disdain at Eddy's language.

"What were you thinking Sockhead?! That's _illegal_! You could be arrested for statutory rape if anyone every finds out about this! For fuck's sake, I thought you were smarter than this!" Eddy shouted as he began to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

"Eddy please calm down! Yes Eddy, I am well aware of the consequences of my actions, but please quiet down, panicking about the situation will not fix anything!"

As the two argued back and forth Ed sat quietly on the couch processing the information given to him. He luckily had a better hold on his emotions than Eddy and was able to calmly assess the situation.

"Do you really love him Double D?" came his soft question.

The two arguing friends paused at the unexpected question, seemingly forgetting about their big friend. Edd was the first to process the question and answered him.

"I-I believe I do Ed, I've never felt this way about anyone else before." Edd responded gently with a far out look on his face.

"Are you happy with him?"

"We haven't established the actual status or our relationship yet, but Kevin is different from most other men that I have been with. I believe that we could be very happy together."

Ed seemed satisfied with his answer and gave his friend a big dopey smile as he hugged him. Eddy, seeing the blissed out face across his friends face seemed to calm down,, seeing the true impact of this boy on his friend.

"Ugh, fine Sockhead. If you think this could work out, then I support you in your decision, just _please_ be careful. I don't want you getting hurt or arrested, just take things slow and see if this can actually become something before you do anything else, okay?" Eddy relented.

"Yes Eddy, of course." Edd responded with teary eyes and a happy smile, elated that his friends were so accepting of his prospective relationship.

Ed, seeing that the fighting was over, pulled Eddy into their hug. They eventually broke apart and brainstormed possible ideas of how Edd could confront Kevin.


End file.
